Finally Happy
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she is depressed. Her mother is in a car crash and ends up in a coma so she is depressed. When Edward comes back will Bella Finally be happy or will she suffer?
1. CRASH

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"I really don't know what to do with her any more Renee. I've tried everything I can't seem to snap her out of it." Charlie Swan said to his ex-wife on the phone.

"She is healing from a broken heart Charlie she needs her space." His ex wife Renee responded.

"Renee you don't seem to be understanding me. Bella is depressed. She is waking up every night screaming she never leaves her room anymore. It's almost as if she is catatonic."

"Look Phil and I were planning a trip out there to see Bella during the summer but why don't we just come now. I'm sure it will help her to have her mom"

They were talking about their daughter Isabella Swan or Bella for short. She had just gotten her heart broken by her now ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen and had gone into a deep depression worrying her parents.

"Ok I don't see any other way to help her. When will you be here?"

"The latest tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok."

"Goodbye Charlie."

"Goodbye Renee."

Charlie hung up the phone and went to Bella's room. He went inside and Bella was just laying on the bed cuddling the pillow. He sat by her side.

"Hey Bells. I don't know if this will help or not but your mother is coming to visit. She and Phil are both coming down to see you. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon the latest."

"Ok dad." Bella mumbled softly.

Charlie sighed and left. If he ever saw Edward Cullen again he was going to make him wish he was dead.

The next afternoon Bella sat with her mother and Phil at a little restaurant. It was the same place Edward had taken her when he first told her he could read minds. But that's a story for another time. She tried not to think about Edward and focus on her mother. She seemed so happy but why? Finally she found out why.

"Bella I was going to wait but I have some amazing news."

"What is it mom? 

Renee looked at her new boyfriend Phil and they smiled at each other. They looked back at Bella.

"Bella I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"What?"

"We just found out."

"Oh my gosh mom. That's wonderful!"

She gave her mother a big hug.

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"Any idea on names?"

"Well we were thinking Gabriella for a girl."

"Or if it's a guy Edward." Phil said.

Bella froze at his name.

"Bella it's ok sweetie." Renee said.

"Edward isn't a good name Phil. You really should think of something else."

"Ok…"

They continued to talk through lunch Bella tried hard not to think about Edward. She was going to be a big sister she had to snap out of this depression. If Edward didn't want her anymore too bad. It's his loss.

On the way home everyone was still talking about the baby.

"I can't wait to see what she looks like or what gender she is. I am going to buy her every outfit in the store and oh toys she will have ever toy she can think off." Renee squealed.

Her mother was starting to remind her Alice. Edward's adoptive sister.

"Mom calm down. I'm sure when it's born all it's going to care about is eating sleeping and pooping."

"Just you wait Bella. Soon she will be coming to you for guy advice." Phil said.

"Doubt that but ok."

"Cheer up kid so it's one broke heart. Do you know how many broken hearts I had to go through before I met your mom?"

"I know I know there are other fish in sea." Bella muttered.

She had heard this speech way too many times.

"There have to be other kids in your class that you like other than that Edmund boy."

"Edward and no there is no one else. There never will be anyone else."

"Oh come on a good looking girl like you. There has to be a million boys after you."

"There is only one and he isn't my type."

"What is your type?"

"I don't know. Shy and quiet. The kind of guy that is mysterious and hard to figure out. Sweet, funny, polite."

Yes she just described Edward.

"Oh so vampires." Phil laughed.

Bella froze. Yep Edward was a vampire. That's why he could read minds. He didn't drink human blood though only animal blood. Now he was gone and never coming back.

"Wha-what?"

"Relax Bella I'm just kidding." Phil laughed.

"Right I knew that ha-ha." Bella laughed nervously.

"Are you all right Bella you look a little pale?"

Phil turned around to look at her.

"PHIL LOOK OUT!" Renee screamed.

Phil spun around and saw an oncoming car.

CRASH!

Bella's world went black!

**A/N first chapter to my new story. Anyone want me to continue? Let me know. **


	2. Let's go get our Girl

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

BEEP…BEEP…BEPP

All she heard was a constant beeping sound. Where was she? Bella awoke and looked around. She was in a white room…a hospital room. Why was she is the hospital? Just then a doctor walked in.

"Bella good you're awake how do you feel?"

She just looked at him.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

"What happen? Why am I here?"

"You were in a very bad car crash."

Then all the memories returned.

"Where is my mom? She is pregnant is the baby ok?"

"Your mother is in surgery. We are doing everything we can to save both her and the baby."

Bella just nodded.

"Are you in any pain?" the doctor asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you need anything?"

The one person she needed most wouldn't be there…or would he? Maybe if Alice saw the car crash they would worry about her and come back. It was worth a try right?

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, I am sorry. He doesn't work here anymore."

"Oh…ok then I'm fine."

The doctor left. Bella sighed. If her mom didn't survive this how was she going to cope with out Edward? As much as she hated to admit to she couldn't stop thinking about him and she desperately needed him.

"Alice, if you can see this please help me." She whimpered.

After what felt like hours her doctor came back in.

"Your mother and her baby survived surgery. She is going to be just fine. She is awake if you'd like to see her?"

"Yes, Please."

A nurse wheeled Renee into the room. The nurse and doctor left the two alone.

"Mom! I am glad your alright. I was so scared."

"I know baby I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"A little sore but ok. What about you?"

"Sore. Very sore. I'm just glad the baby is going to be ok."

"Me too."

Just as they hugged the doctor came back in.

"Hello, So sorry to interrupt but I have some news about man who was also in the car."

"Phil? Is he ok?" Renee asked.

"I'm sorry but he was gone by the time we reached the crash site."

The doctor asked if they needed anything and then he left just as Renee burst into tears. Bella did as well. They just held each other crying for the loss of a friend and boyfriend. As Bella was crying she felt her mom go limb in her arms. She looked down and her mother's eyes were closed. She had passed out.

"MOM WAKE UP! MOM PLEASE! HELP! HELP!"

Doctors came rushing in and removed Renee taking her away. Bella screamed trying to follow them but they held her back.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO MOM! MOM! NO!"

She saw the doctor moving closer to her and felt a sharp sting in her arm. She gasped softly as blackness took over her body. Her last words being "Edward help please."

The doctors left the room and went to check on Renee and speak with her doctors. .

"Well?"

"It's not good. Renee has slipped in a coma."

"The baby?"

"I'm not going to lie the longer Renee is in the coma the worse it is for the baby."

"How are we going to tell that girl that her mother is in a coma?"

"We have to. We can't lie to her."

"She won't handle this well."

"I know but we have to tell her."

Hours later Bella started to stir. She opened her eyes and whimpered. "Mom?"

"Your mom is back in her room." Her doctor said.

Bella looked at him.

"I'm sorry Bella but I wish I had better news. Your mother is in a coma and I'm afraid the longer she is in that coma the worse off it is for her baby."

Bella went numb. She nodded her head so the doctor knew she heard him. He left her alone. Bella sighed. Her mother was in a coma? Her baby brother or sister could die? Edward was not here to help her through this. Now she was depressed and this time nothing was going to change that.

The next few days Bella didn't eat and ended up having to be fed through her IV. She never spoke to the doctors anymore. She hardly spoke at all. If she did speak she asked for Edward. Finally the doctors had enough. They knew there was only one thing to do.

With the Cullen's everyone was in the living room.

"Carlisle Bella needs us. She cries out for either Edward or I every night. I can hear her and I know Edward can too." Alice said. She was also a vampire and could see the future.

"I know Alice and I'm sorry but we can't just snap our fingers and be there. We can't just go back and be like we heard Bella was in the hospital and wanted to see her. How will we explain that?" Carlisle asked.

He was the leader of the vampire clan. There was his wife Esme, his sons Emmet, Jasper, and Edward, Then his daughters Alice and Rosalie. They were all vampires and part of the Cullen family.

They heard a deep scream from upstairs and then something breaking. Alice whimpered.

"Carlisle please. She doesn't think we love her anymore. She thinks we aren't coming because we don't love her anymore."

"Alice I'm sorry I care about Bella as much as you do but we can't risk the vampire secret."

"Isn't there anything we can Carlisle. Bella really needs us. I can feel it." Esme said.

Carlisle sighed. Then the phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh Hey how are you? I'm doing well. What's going on? Really? Oh my gosh is she all right? That bad huh? All right I understand. I'll be there soon."

He hung up and smirked. "Bella's stubbornness finally paid off. She refuses to do anything. All she will do is cry out for us and the doctors can't do anymore so they called me and asked me to go see if I can help."

Edward raced down the stairs.

"Let's go."

"Whoa, guys we have to fly there like humans otherwise they might find it a bit strange that we got there so fast." Carlisle said.

Everyone groaned.

"All though we could just say it was a fast flight. You know what Bella needs us. Let's go get our girl."

The Cullen's took off running of course Edward was faster. They just hoped they got there before Bella really self destructed.

**A/N next chapter Bella and Edward are finally reunited. But will Bella forgive him for leaving and will he be able to get her to eat and speak again? **


	3. In the Meadow

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Bella stirred and opened her eyes. As she tried to stretch she realized a cold weight was holding her down. She looked next to her and smiled at Edward.

"It wasn't a dream?" she whispered.

"No love, it wasn't a dream. I'm back. And this time it's for good."

"Any news on my mom?"

"No"

Bella sighed.

The Carlisle walked in.

"Morning Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Much better a little hungry too."

"Good glad to hear it I'll have your nurse bring you in some food but first I have to ask you a question."

"Ok?"

"Where is your dad?"

"Away on a finishing trip with Billy. He wasn't too thrilled about seeing my mom again. I don't know if he even knows about the crash. His cell servers isn't great where he is."

"All right well until we can reach him and he comes home you will be staying with us."

"I don't know."

"Do you not want to?"

"No it's not that I just…I don't want to make Jasper uncomfortable or any of you for that matter."

"Our time away has given Jasper lots of time to get more control as well as the others. I have discussed this with everyone last night they all want you to come stay with us."

"Ok then when do I get to leave?"

"As soon as you sign these papers."

Carlisle handed her some papers. She signed them and tried to get back.

"Edward let me go." She whined.

"Nope. Never again Bella never again. He climbed out of bed and grabbed her bridal style. She squealed but didn't complain. She just rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and whispered "You better hold on tight spider monkey. I've been running a lot lately and have gotten a lot faster."

She giggled.

"No one is running anywhere until we are away from the other humans." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and walked out of the room. Once he was far enough away from the hospital he took off running. Bella realized he passed the house.

"Edward where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Edward continued to run until finally he reached their meadow. Only it was different. There was a picnic blanket set up with food and drinks.

"How did you manage this? You were at the hospital with me?"

"I have friends in high places Bella."

"In other words you had Alice set this up?"

Edward laughed "Ok yes I did."

"Well it's beautiful."

"Come on let's sit."

Edward set her on the floor and they walked over to the blanket and sat down.

"Funny there is only enough food and drinks here for one person."

"Well as you know vampires don't eat. "

"I know but it's kind of funny."

"Well I also have strict orders from Carlisle to make sure you eat so eat."

Bella started to eat.

"So where were you when you left?" she asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you."

"Oh come on. Please."

"Nope."

"Edward?" Bella pouted give him her best puppy dog eyes.

"You're evil. You know I can't deny you with that look."

"Pwease Edward."

"Fine I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you where I was if you tell me what happen after I left you in woods."

Bella sighed and looked down. "I tried to run after you and got lost. I tripped and ended up just laying on the floor until someone found me and brought me home. After that I was pretty much catatonic for the next few months. Then my mom came and she told me she was….she told me she was pregnant."

"That was just recently wasn't it?"

"Right before the car crash."

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Is the baby ok?"

"The longer my mom is in the coma the less chance we have of the baby living."

"Bella I…I don't even know what to say."

"I'm so scared Edward. Not only could I lose my baby brother or sister but I could lose my mom."

Edward pulled her into his arms let her rest against him.

"I'm so glad your back. I wouldn't be able to get through this without you."

"You never have to feel that again. Leaving you what the worst mistake I ever made in my life…..my vampire life."

A small giggle escaped her lips.

"There is that sounds I love."

"I haven't giggled in such a long time."  
"Have you laughed?"

"Nope."

"I can make you."

"Doubt it. I haven't laughed in….well a long time."

"I know I can make you laugh because I remember something very important about you. Actually it's one of the things I love about you."

"What?"

"You are my little ticklish human." He smirked.

"Edward Cullen don't you DARE!"

She shrieked as he lightly tackled her and got on top of her. He tickled her sides making her squirm and laugh.

"Ed-Edward sto-stop!"

"Why are you my ticklish human? Huh are you?"

"N-no!"

"So you're not ticklish?"

"N-no!"

"Then why are you laughing so much?"

"Be….cause…"

"Because what?"

"Because…..Because….."

Bella was laughing hysterically now as Edward tickled her most ticklish spot.

"Just admit your ticklish and that you love me and I'll stop."

"Ok, ok…..I'm ticklish and…..I love you Edward!"

Edward stopped. She sat back up and continued to rest in his arms.

"I really do love you Edward."

"I really do love you too Bella."

They leaned in to kiss when Edward went stiff as stone and growled.

"Wha…."

Bella was caught off when she heard a voice

"Well, well, well isn't this a happy moment? Too bad I must ruin it."

Bella and Edward turned and saw Laurent. Edward pulled Bella behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to remind you two that Victoria is still out there and she is after Bella. She feels like it's only fair that she takes away your mate since you took away hers. She asked me to do the job for her. I'd make it less painful."

"You won't get a chance to touch her."

"I might not, but Victoria she always gets what she wants even if just as simple as killing Bella in a shall we say car crash…."

Bella gasped. Laurent left.

"Ca-car crash?" Bella gasped. "Wha-wha- what if she….she was the one who…who…"

"Bella, Bella shhhhh shhhhh. I'm sure that was just a scare. If Victoria was the cause of this I'm sure Alice would have seen her decide."

"Yeah bu-but wha-what if…if…."

"Bella calm down. We are going to talk to Alice."

"What if she did cause it?"

"We will take care of it."

Bella sighed and nodded. If Victoria did cause the crash and she lost both her mother and baby she would never forgive herself.

**A/N what do you guys think? Was it Victoria who caused the car crash or was it someone else? **


	4. It's Charlie

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

They made their way home. Bella ran inside.

"Alice you have to tell me please! Was Victoria the one who caused the car crash?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. "

"Do you know who did cause the car crash?"

Alice said nothing.

"Alice if you know please tell me!"

"I don't know who the man is."

"But you know what he looks like."

"Yes."

"Ok tell me."

"Big, blond hair blue eyes, beard, he drives a motorcycle and drinks a lot."

"Ok thanks Alice."

"Bella don't do anything stupid. This guy is dangerous."

"I'm not stupid Alice I know this guy is dangerous he killed Phil for crying out loud!" Bella snapped.

She then looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok Bella you're going through a hard time."

"That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

With that Bella headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry Edward I had to tell her."

"Just don't tell her about the vision you had last night. It will drive her even more insane."

"What vision?" Bella asked from the staircase.

"I thought you went up."

"I came back down to get you. I thought you would be able to tell my ever moments. What vision?"

Edward shook his head at Alice.

"Alice what vision?" Bella asked as she went to stand in front of her.

"Alice say nothing." Edward growled.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said.

Bella knew she would have to fight back dirty to get the truth out.

"Alice if you tell me I'll go shopping with you for a whole day and you can buy me and dress me in whatever you want."

Alice cracked. "I had a vision of your dad at the hospital with your mom. She awakes to his voice."

Bella laughed. "Seriously Alice what did you see? My parents hate each other. They can't stand being in the same room."

"It's what I saw Bella. I'm not kidding."

"Well does he go from fishing to the hospital?"

"I don't know Bella."

"I need to reach my dad."

"How Bella he has no….."

"I know he can't be reached. But I know someone who can."

With that she took off upstairs.

"Alice?"

"You don't want to know Edward. Trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"Let me guess Jake?"

"Yep."

Edward growled. Jacob Black was a werewolf. Also and arch enemy to the Cullen's. He was also Bella childhood best friend. Jake's father is Charlie's best friend.

"I guess if it helps Bella then I have to be ok with it."

Edward went upstairs to his room. Bella was sitting on his little couch with her face buried in her hands.

"Bella, love what is it?"

She shook her head and sniffed back tears. He went to her side and sat next to her. She felt him wrap his cold strong arms around her.

"Bella it has to be something if you're crying."

"Did Jake say something to upset you?"

"He can't reach my dad either. He said he can't reach his dad either. Now I have no idea how to help my mom."

"Bell you're father will come home. You said in like two days right?"

"Edward so much can happen in two day. I can't lose her Edward I can't lose her."

Edward pulled her against his chest. He really had no idea what to say. He just hoped they heard from Charlie soon. Bella finally let the tears fall. She never had to hide her feelings from Edward. That was one of the things she loved most about him. Edward just rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

_Jasper can you soothe her?_

Then out of nowhere Bella went into a hysterical laughing fit.

"Jas….per….sto….p it"

Edward laughed.

_I said soothe her not turning her into a laughing manic. _

Bella stopped laughing. "Stupid mood control" she muttered.

"Don't worry Bella everything will be fine." Edward promised.

Bella soon found herself back in the car with her mom and dad. She was in the backseat with Edward only he was different. He wasn't pale white or ice cold and his eyes were a light green. He was human. They took turns poking each other and laughing.

"All right you two settle down back there." Charlie said.

"Yes Mr. Swan." Edward said.

"Yes dad" Bella answered.

Then Alice appeared in the car she was still a vampire.

"Edward get out of the car now! Get out of the car" she cried.

Edward vanished. Bella looked out the front windshield and saw Victoria standing in the middle of the road. Charlie didn't stop in time and crashed. Her mother and father died on the spot. Victoria came over to her.

"I was trying to kill you. Too bad I got your parents instead. Oh well they were just in my way. Now I can kill you."

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"Little Eddie can't save you now."

"Yeah little human girl you're trapped." A voice said.

Bella turned and saw James. She gasped.

"What do you say Victoria should we kill her and make it painful or change her then leave her?"

"Let's kill her and make it painful."

"All right."

"No….no... No stop. STOP NO!"

A cold arm touched her shoulder and she jerked awake. She looked around and realized it had all been a bad dream. She looked up at Edward.

"It's all right Bella it was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure James is died?"

"Of course I'm sure Bella. It was just a nightmare. You're safe."

"Edward….."

"I'm here Bella it's all right."

"Where is my dad?"

Before Edward got a chance to answer Carlisle walked in with the phone in his hands.

"It's Charlie."

**A/N what will happen next? Will Charlie go save Renee? Find out in the next chapter. **


	5. Not my Baby

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Before Edward got a chance to answer Carlisle walked in with the phone in his hands.

"It's Charlie."

Bella grabbed the phone and held it to her ear.

"Dad!"

"Bella! Oh my gosh Bella!"

"I'm ok dad. I'm fine, but mom…she….she's really bad dad." Bella whimpered. "She's dying."

"I know baby Bells I know Carlisle told me everything. I'm on my way home. Just hang in there."

"Dad you have to come home. You have to come home fast. You can help mom you can wake he up I know you can please come." Bella cried.

"I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try. Just get some rest and try not to worry about it."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells."

They hung up and Bella wiped her eyes. Edward hugged her. "Hang in there love I know you can do it."

"I'm so scared Edward." She whispered so low that only he heard it."

"I know you are but Charlie is going to be fine. I promise. Now get some sleep. You aren't doing either of your parents any good by getting sick." Edward soothed.

"I know I just…I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I have some kind of nightmare and they are horrible."

"Maybe you need a little vampire magic." Carlisle said.

"What?"

"It means I've got an idea." Edward said.

He lifted Bella off the bed and into his arms carrying her bridal style out of the room and over to the piano. He sat her down and then took a seat. He started to play a gentle tune. Bella felt herself falling into darkness. She rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"I love you Edward." She muttered before falling to a deep sleep. Edward kissed her forehead and continued to play. He hoped this would help take away her nightmares.

The next morning everyone was at the Swan house waiting for Charlie to arrive.

"How am I going to explain Alice's vision to him?" Bella asked.

"Just tell him it would be a good idea to go see her." Edward said.

"He won't go. My parents haven't been in the same room together since I was 9."

"So trick him. We have to go hunting anyway."

"Trick him how?"

"You want to go see your mom but you're scared to go alone and all your friends are busy."

"Ok but…do you guys really have to go hunting?"

"Yes. We haven't eaten anything in a while so unless we want a repeat of your birthday party we need to haunt." Alice said.

"Then by all means go haunting."

"Haunting? And what may I ask are you haunting?" Charlie asked walking over.

"DAD!" Bella screamed as she ran into his arms. They shared a hug.

"Oh baby girl you have no idea how worried I've been. When I heard about the crash I was scared to death."

"I'm fine dad really I'm just really worried about mom."

"I know you are but don't be. Your mother is going to be fine."

"Will you come with me to see her?"

"I'm sorry Bells I don't think that's a good idea."

"But Dad…."

"Maybe your friends will go with you?"

"Actually Mr. Swan we are busy this afternoon we were hoping you would go with her." Alice said.

"I'm sorry Bells but I just don't think it's a good idea."

Bella looked at Edward. He just gave her a look and she knew what he was saying. She looked back at her father with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease daddy."

"Bella I'm not going to give in just because you pull that face."

Bella's eyes filled with tears and she let out a small whimper. "Please daddy I can't do this on my own I'm really scared."

Ok so she was faking most of it but it would be worth in with her mother woke up.

"Fine Bella. Let's go."

Charlie went and got in his car. Bella turned to her friends.

"Good luck love and we will see you in a few days."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

"Bella try and get your dad to say how much he's missed your mom and that he still loves her if you can. That's what he said."

"Ok Thanks Alice."

"Good luck."

Bella left to get in the car with her father and they drove to the hospital. Alice and Edward waited until the car was out of sight and then took off running.

Bella and her father arrived to the hospital and went to Renee's room.

"Hey mom. I brought you a visitor he's missed you a lot."

"Yeah sure I missed you." Charlie said.

"Dad I think she would like to hear it from you."

"I have missed her."

"Do you still love her?"

Before Charlie could answer the doctor walked in.

"Back again I see Ms. Swan. "

"Yes. How is she?"

"Not too well I'm afraid. The baby isn't doing too well either."

"Baby?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I thought your daughter told you or wife told you."

"She isn't my wife and I had no idea she was pregnant."

"Oh well…I'm just going to leave now."

The doctor left.

"Isabella Swan how dare you not tell me about your mom!"

"Dad I what does it matter?"

"IT'S NOT MY BABY!"

"So?"

"So? SO? YOUR MOTHER HAS ANOTHER BABY ON THE WAY WHY SHOULD I BE HERE WHEN SHE STILL ISN'T HAPPY WITH ME!"

"Phil is dead. She won't be happy."

"I don't care I'm not going to start confessing my feeling to her when she is still in love with Phil alive or not."

"But dad…."

"No buts Isabella Swan. I'm leaving."

Charlie walked out of the room.

"No…" Bella whimpered.

In the forest the Cullen's were running around eating what animals they could. When all of a sudden a strong human blood sent caught Edwards's nose. He froze on the spot. It wasn't just any human blood it was Bella. He took off running after the smell. He could read the other's thoughts. They all smelt it and took off. Finally he found her laying on the ground curled into a ball. He ran over to her and knelt down by her.

"Bella, Bella love what happen?"

"Alice, Alice what happens Alice help!" she cried.

Alice ran over to her.

"I'm here Bella but nothing has changed. Your father is still the one to wake up your mom what happen?"

Bella started to cry.

"Where is she bleeding?" Edward asked.

"Her leg." Alice said pointing to a cut on her leg.

"Go get Carlisle and keep the others away."

"What about you?"

"It doesn't bother me anymore."

Alice didn't bother to ask she just ran off.

"Bella what happen?"

"I ran away from home and was going to go your house but I tripped and fell. I think I cut my leg."

"All right jut hang in there Carlisle is coming."

Carlisle ran over and got down by her leg.

"It doesn't look to deep but it's too hard to tell. We need to get her home and clean it out before we know more but first we need to stop the bleeding. Edward give me your shirt."

Edward took off his shirt and handed it to him. Carlisle wrapped it around her leg.

"You run the fastest so I want you to take her and run home, run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you. Make sure she stays awake."

Edward picked up Bella and took off running.

_Hurry Edward She doesn't have much time left before she passes out from blood loss. _

**A/N will Edward get her home in time? Why did she run away? Will she be able to convince to go save her mother? Find out in the next chapter. **


	6. Renee's Choice

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Edward rushed home and brought Bella right in to Carlisle's office. He was no doctor but he knew how to clean a cut so that's just what he did. He cleaned her wound sure the smell drove him crazy but he was more worried about Bella. Finally the bleeding stopped and the wound was clean. Just as Carlisle entered.

"I told the others to stay behind with Jasper just in case the smell got to be too much for them. How is she?"

"I cleaned the cut and it stopped bleeding so I told her it was ok if she went to sleep…is that ok?"

"As long as you stopped the bleeding yes. "

Carlisle went over to her leg and looked at the wound.

"It's not too deep. She's had worse I think just a band-aid will be fine."

Edward nodded

"What happen Edward? How did she get hurt?"

"I don't know. She just said she ran away from home and was on her way here when she tripped and fell."

"Why would she run away from home? Alice said her father was going to wake her mother up?"

"I guess he changed his mind…but wouldn't that have changed Alice's vision?"

"Alice hasn't been watching Charlie. It's not Charlie's choice."

Edward gasped. If it wasn't Charlie's choice then it was Renee's. She wanted Charlie to be the one to wake her up.

"Wow what if Charlie decided not to help her?"

"Why would he not?"

"I don't know why else would Bella run away from home?"

"That's a question we'll have to ask her when she wakes up. For now just let her rest."

"Can I stay with her?"

"Can I stop you?"

"No."

Carlisle laughed. "I didn't think so. Of course you can stay with her just make sure you let her rest."

Carlisle left the room. Edward sat by Bella's side and stroked her hair. A small whimper escaped her lips. Edward pulled his hand back thinking he scared her or something but the whimpering increased and she started to squirm around on the bed. She let out a blood curling scream. It actually made Edward jump. Her body started shaking and her breathing got heavier.

"Bella, Bella, Bella wake up!" Edward said shaking her.

Bella felt a cold touch and jerked awake. She grabbed his hand holding onto it. She looked at it. It was ice cold and pale white that could only mean one thing…"Edward…."

"I'm here love it's all right you were just having a nightmares."

"Seems like I can't stop. Whenever I sleep I have nightmares. It's been like that ever since…."

"Ever since I left I know." Edward sighed.

"How'd you know?"

"How else would I know something like that?"

"Alice…"

"I'm sorry Bella I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know and I forgive. Now forgive yourself."

"I can't do that Bella. Because of me you can't even sleep anymore."

"It's not always about you leaving. Actually ever since you came back the dreams are more about my mom and Victoria and the car crash."

"Maybe if you talk about your nightmares they will go away."

"No I'm not…I can't…"

"Can you at least tell me why you ran away from home?"

"My father refused to help my mom because she is pregnant. He doesn't want to confess his true love for her if she isn't going to feel the same way and he is sure she won't because she is pregnant with another man's baby. We got home and got into this huge fight and he won't even help my mom for my sake. He said I should be happy he is alive and well and stop being so selfish. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I was going to run to your house so I cut through the forest but tripped and cut my leg. I couldn't move so I just stayed there."

"Bella I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve something like that and your father has no right to say that to you. Every child has the right to want a mother and father."

Bella sighed. "I just can't make him happy. It seems like everything I do or say to him is wrong."

"He is upset Bella. He still loves your mom and she is in a coma. He is scared and upset so he is taking it out on you."

"But he can save her."

"He doesn't know that Bella. He knows he still loves her but he doesn't know he is the one to wake her up. He doesn't know about Alice's vision. Plus remember Alice's vision are subjective it could change. You might be the one who has to wake her up."

"I heard you and Carlisle talking. It's not my dad's choice. It's my moms and she wants my dad to wake her up. But he is too stubborn."

"I hate to break it to you but you are stubborn too."

"I am not stubborn."

Edward just laughed.

"Edward if we don't do something soon my mom will….I'll lose her forever and my baby brother or sister."

"I know Bella. I know."

Edward hugged her not knowing what else to do. He just hope Charlie came around soon. He wasn't sure how much time Renee had left.

**A/N next chapter Bella has some family fun with the Cullen's but will a vision from Alice change that? **


	7. Vampires Play Baseball

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM IT'S ****VERY**** IMPORTANT**

The next morning Bella woke up to someone shaking her.

"Bella, Bella wake up,"

"Edward" she muttered.

She opened her eyes and Edward was standing over her.

"Bella wake up and get dressed. We're leaving."

"Wha- what? Why? Edward is this because of what happen to my mom. Edward it wasn't your faultyoucan'tblameyourselfpleasedon'tleavemagainEdwardiloveyou!"

"Whoa Bella calm down. When I said leaving I meant leaving the house."

"OH….where to?"

"The fields. There is a thunderstorm coming which means….."

"Vampires play baseball."

"Yep."

"I don't want go."

"Why not?"

"Because one last time we went it almost got us both killed and two because it wasn't much fun for me. I can't be an empire if I can't see what you guys do. You're all so fast I can't keep up."

"You did fine last time. You called Rose out no one has ever done that before."

"Yeah and if looks could kill I'd be dead."

Edward laughed. "Bella can you really tell me you would rather play on the field with Emmet or Jasper crashing into you and knocking you to the ground."

"I can't play baseball the human way there is no way I'd be able to play the vampire way I just….I don't know."

"I think you're trying to find some way to get out of it so you can sit around and pout." Edward smirked.

"I thought you said you can't read my mind." Bella whined.

"Bella I can still read you. I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking." Edward laughed.

She pouted.

"Smile." Edward ordered.

"No!"

"Smile Bella or I'll force one out of you."

"No!"

"Fine."

Edward knocked her back and started to tickle her. She squealed and burst into giggles.

"Edward no!" she cried out.

"Then you better smile when I stop."

"Ok…ok."

Edward stopped and Bella caught her breath back. She smiled.

"Happy?"

"Very now let's go play some baseball."

Edward left the room and Bella sighed. She went into the bathroom and got ready to leave. She came back out and went down stairs. She saw everyone standing there waiting for her.

"Let's go."

Everyone took off running. Bella look surprised. Edward laughed. "Hop on spider monkey." Bella climbed onto his back.

"Why can't we drive?"

"Because we could all use a good run. Plus I can beat them all there even though they got a head start."

Edward took off running and he made it to the field before the others and set Bella down.

"See. I told you." He smirked.

"Well you're faster. I learned that the first time I played baseball with you guys."

"What can I say I'm just cool like that." Edward joked.

"Wow Edward Cullen has an ego who knew?"

Edward just laughed. "One of my many secrets."

"One of many? What else are you hiding from me?"

"Well Bella I think it's time I tell you…I'm….I'm a vampire."

Bella faked gasped. "A vampire oh my gosh. Wow I never knew that before. That would explain so much."

Edward laughed happen when he heard Bella laughing as well.

"There is that beautiful laugh. I didn't even have to tickle you."

"Thanks Edward."

"Anytime Bella…..incoming."

Just then Bella felt wind rush by her and she knew the others had arrived.

"Let's play some baseball."

**A/N I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE ANYONE IS READING THIS. I GOT NO REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER NOT ONE AND I'M NOT ASKING FOR FIFTY BUT AT LEAST ONE SO I KNOW SOMEONE IS READING THIS. SO PLEASE IF YOU ARE OUT THERE READING THIS LET ME KNOW. IF NO ONE IS READING THIS I'M GOING TO TAKE IT DOWN SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **


	8. Alice's Vision

**A/N Thanks to everyone who left a review. I'm glad I still have readers. This chapter is for you and longer than the last to make up for the shortness of the other. **

"Let's play some baseball."

The game started and everything was going well. Bella was having an easier time calling everyone's movements. She was actually starting to enjoy herself. Edward was up to bat. He turned to Bella and said "Make sure your ready to call a home run." Bella laughed. "Ego freak." She just smirked. Alice threw the ball and Edward smacked it and took off running around the bases. Esme grabbed the ball and handed it to Bella. Would you like to do the honors?"

Bella nodded and took the ball. Edward slid into home with a smile on his face. As the dust cleared though he noticed Bella's hand on his leg with the ball. She smirked at him and said "You're out!"

He playfully growled. "You're in trouble."

Before Bella could blink Edward took the ball and had her pinned to the ground with her arms over her head. She just giggled. "Awww is wittle Edward sad he lost? It's just a game. How about I buy you a nice ice cream and make it all better?" She teased.

Edward hid the laughter and said "Awww is wittle Bella about to get tickled? Maybe if little Bella says sorry she won't."

Bella's eyes went wide she had no way to defend herself since his hand her hands pinned down and her legs. She would have no chance of escape…..oh well.

"I'm sorry Edward Esme told me to call them as I see them and well you're out."

"Ok."

Edward smirked as an idea came to him.

_Emmet I _'m going to need your help.

Emmet walked over to them.

"Oh no Edward don't dare!" Bella warned. She knew what he was going to do.

"So Bella would you rather I tickled you or Emmet?" Edward asked.

"Neither. Let me go!"

"Not until you say I win."

"But you lost."

"Fine then Emmet tickle her." Edward said but then added _if you dare hurt her I swear you will be dead by sun rise. Emmet laughed. _Edward got off of Bella and moved to her head. She squirmed but still couldn't escape.

"Emmet don't!" She whimpered. "I'm human."

"I know and that will make this all the more fun." Emmet smirked. He put his hands on her sides and just let them rest there. Bella squirmed. She tilted her head up to look at Edward she had to use her secret weapon the one thing she will always have against Edward. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and even added a few tears. It wasn't hard she just had to think of her mother and the tears came.

"Edward please don't let him do this to me." She whimpered.

"Emmet now." Edward said knowing any longer he'd give into her.

"It will be my pleasure."

Emmet started to tickle her making her scream in laughter. She wiggled as hard as she could but she couldn't get away from Emmet or get her hands free. Edward used one hand to hold her hands and used the other to tickle her underarms her most ticklish spot. It was the hardest she had laughed in a long time.

"Sto…..Sto….." Bella tried to call out but she was laughing too hard.

Carlisle and Esme looked on smiling.

"She makes him so happy." Esme smiled.

"Yes and he makes her happy."

Carlisle took a glance at Alice and saw her staring into space. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Alice is having a vision. She's been watching the doctors as well as Renee."

"You don't think they'll take her off life support do you?"

"I don't know."

Bella was laughing too hard to hear them. Edward had used his legs to pin her arms down so now he could tickle her with both hands under her arms as Emmet got her side's stomach and ribs. Finally she found a breath. She was about to gasp out stop when another person did it for her.

"STOP!"

It was Alice. Everyone stopped tickling Bella and looked at her. Bella panted getting her breath back. Jasper felt fear coming from his girlfriend and rushed over to her.

"What did you see?"

"Bella….." she whispered.

"Is it Victoria?"

"No worse. It's her mom."

Edward and the others came over.

"What going on?" Bella asked. "Is it Victoria?"

"No it's um….it was you. You were going to pass out if they didn't stop tickling you."

"Oh….I don't believe you. Alice tell me."

"Bella I'm your friend and that means I don't hurt you. Telling you will hurt you."

"Not telling me is hurting me."

"Bella please understand."

"Alice."

"Alice what is it?" Edward asked.

If Alice had this much fear about telling Bella it had to be bad. Alice let Edward see what she saw.

_**Alice's Vision**_

_**It was the doctor's office. It was Renee's doctor and Carlisle they were walking past Renee's room and talking. **_

"_**It's been too long Carlisle we have to take her off life support there is no change and no chance of her waking up and the baby is already dead."**_

"_**We can't just pull the plug she has a daughter who is worried sick about her mother."**_

"_**Well I can't do much more and neither can you. So I'd start talking to her daughter about life support and what she thinks is best."**_

"_**She is only 18 and you want to be the one who decides whether her mom stays on life support or not? Do you know what kind of pressure that will put on her?"**_

"_**She is 18 which is legally an adult so she can do it. She is the only person we can ask. Her father Renee's ex already thinks it's best to just pull plug he didn't seem to care. You want me to take his advice."**_

"_**No just…..just wait. I have a feeling she will wake up. It just takes a special someone." **_

"_**Look Renee's daughter has till the end of next week to decide and if she doesn't we are getting the ex to sign the paper and we are pulling the plug." **_

"_**I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle whispered. **_

_**End Alice's Vision**_

Edward looked at Alice then to Bella. She had a worried expression on her face. He gave a fake smile but she saw right through him.

"Edward what? Tell me?"

He ignored her. "Alice when does this happen. The talk I mean."

"I don't know. I just know the date of….."

Edward nodded getting what she didn't need to say.

_Carlisle have you spoken to Renee's doctor yet about taking her off life support?_

_No, not yet. I have a feeling I'm going to._

_That's what Alice saw. _

_All right well one of us has to tell Bella. She is needs to talk to Charlie again. _

_Ok you guys go home or hunt or something. Give me time alone with her._

"Look everyone let's go home. Edward needs time with Bella alone." Carlisle said.

Everyone followed without question. Once they were far enough away Bella looked at Edward. She knew he had bad news.

"Edward."

Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"What?" she whimpered.

"The doctors are starting to think about taking your mom off life support. You have to convince your father to go see her."

"What if I can't?"

"We will cross the bridge only if it comes. But you need to be brave and you need to stand up to your father. I know you can do it."

"Ok. Take me home."

"All right."

Edward took Bella home and she went inside. She went into the kitchen where her father was sitting having a drink.

"Dad we need to talk."

"If this is about your mother I don't want to hear it."

"But dad…"

"NO Bella! Your mother doesn't love me so why should I confess my love for her. It won't make a difference."

"She will be alive. I'll have my mother back."

"You never saw her when she was alive so what does it matter now?"

"She was alive! She was living I could speak to her and she would be there for me when I needed her. Now she is just…gone dad! How am I supposed go on with my life knowing my mom is in a coma. With my sibling none the less. Dad are you really going to let an instant baby die?"

"Bella shut up ok just shut up. I am not going back to see your mother."

"But dad they will take her off life support and it will kill not only her but her baby as well."

"She won't be in pain anymore. That's a good thing."

"She would want to be alive!"

Charlie stood up beer in hand.

"Listen Isabella Marie Swan I am not going to see your mother and that is final!"

"But Dad!"

"NO! BELLA! NOW SHUT UP I WILL NOT HEAR ANOTHER WORD A THIS!"

Charlie yelled and raised his hand up. Bella gasped and flinched back

Back at the Cullen's everyone was sitting around talking when Alice gasped.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie is going to hit Bella!"

Edward took off running he ran until he reached the Swan house. He panicked when he smelled the strong scent of beer. Edward went through Bella's window to see if she was in there. He heard feet pounding and he knew Bella was coming. She threw her door open and ran right into his arms. He hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"I'm here sweetie I'm here. Shhhhh."

Edward lifted her face from his chest. "Bella look at me." Bella's eyes met his. "Did your father hit you?"

Bella moved her eyes away from his but then back. "No" she whimpered.

"Did he hurt you in any physical way?"

"No."

"What happen?"

"He kicked me out."

"What? Why?"

Bella didn't answer. Edward sighed. "Come on love pack your things you can stay with us."

Bella just nodded. She moved from his arms and packed some of her things. How did her life get so bad?

**A/N next chapter Bella tells Edward what happen between her and her father and Bella sees the man who caused the car crash will the Cullen's be able to stop her when she goes to confront him?**


	9. It's Him

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Bella finished packing and climbed onto Edward's back. Edward took her bags and took off running. Bella just buried her face in Edward's back. He reached the house and set Bella down. The Cullen's came running over but Edward put his hand out to stop them.

"Just let her be for a while." He said.

Everyone looked at Bella. She was looking at the floor and standing there almost stiff as stone.

"Edward did he…." Alice asked.

"No I don't know the details but Bella is not talking a lot so just give her some space and give us some time alone."

Edward turned to Bella.

"Come on Bella let's go upstairs."

Bella followed Edward upstairs. She laid down on the couch and let out a shaky breath.

"He's not a bad father. He's trying to protect me."

"Bella we both know that just because someone thinks they are protecting you they really could be hurting you worse."

"No he really is. He didn't hit me because he stopped himself. He stopped before he did anything. He said he's been drinking a lot and doesn't have a clear head so it would be best if I leave until he gets control."

"Did he say how he was going to gain control? He is getting help in rehab or something?"

"I don't know he yelled at me until I left."

"Maybe I should talk to Carlisle about this."

"No Edward. Don't tell anyone about this ok please? Please!"

"Ok, ok I won't. Just get some rest alright?"

"Only if you stay."

"Always!"

Edward sat down and Bella cuddled into him. "Edward I can't lose my mom."

"I know Bella and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Would you even bite her?"

"What?"

"You always told me if someone was dying Carlisle saved them. If my father doesn't save my mom and she is dying will you bite her?"

Bella sat up looking at Edward.

"Bella I can't just bite your mom and make everything better. But I will talk to Carlisle about it but only if it comes to that. Bella you do understand what it means to become like us right?"

"I know it hurts but you're alive."

"Bella I mean once a person is changed they have to be taken away from civilization so they don't hurt anyone. If we change your mom you won't be aloud near her for several months."

"So you can change me too. My mom and I will be changed together."

"Bella I already told you I'm not going to change you."

"But if you change my mom you have to change me."

"No we can help your mom be around you without wanting to kill you. Just because we change her doesn't mean we will change you."

"I just want to be with my mom again Edward. I hardly saw her when she was in Florida but now she's…she's in a coma."

"I know Bella; I know this is hard for you."

"Why is my dad so stubborn?"

"Because he is scared of getting hurt. He doesn't think your mom loves him so he isn't going to just confess his love to her."

"But she does love him otherwise she wouldn't want him to wake her."

"Bella he doesn't know. Your father doesn't know about Alice's vision. He has no idea that the reason you are so pushy for him to go see her is because you have a physic friend who saw him waking her up."

"I know but…." Bella sighed. "I wish he would just listen to me for once."

"Alice's vision hasn't changed. Charlie is still the one to wake her. So don't give up hope."

"What about the other vision she had?"

"Carlisle hasn't even had that talk yet with the doctors. The vision hasn't even happen yet. So we've got time. Just try not to think about it and get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

Bella nodded and laid her head back down on his lap. He stroked her hair. He softly hummed her lullaby and she let the darkness take over. Edward didn't stop his actions all night. It was the first time in a long time Bella slept without any nightmares.

The next day after school the Cullen's went to the movie as another attempt to cheer Bella up. They even let her pick the movie they saw. Although they weren't expecting her to pick a vampire movie everyone but Emmet found it pretty funny the way they were portrayed in the movies. Emmet found it very insulting.

"Really Bella? I mean that is no way how we act. We may not go into the sunlight but we don't melt under it. Plus we can be in normal lighting without sparkling, and what's the deal with the garlic why is that supposed to keep us away?"

"Chill Emmet it was just a movie." Edward said.

Bella was enjoying her times at the movies and he didn't want Emmet to ruin it.

"Fine but next time we are seeing something where the human are evil and try to destroy to the innocent vampires."

Bella shook her head at him. Then she noticed guys on motorcycles they were the same ones from when she came here before. They saw her too and called out to her. "Hey girly want a ride?"

"Let's start walking. This could get dangerous."

That was the same thing vision Edward told her. She looked at the guys but then noticed one of them was big, blond hair blue eyes, beard, he drove a motorcycle and was drinking a lot. Bella knew that guy. It was the same man who caused the car crash. The same man who ruined her life she suddenly was surged with anger. She headed over to them. Edward grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"That's him. That's man that caused the car crash. He has to pay."

"So we'll call the police Bella do not go over there."

"He. Has. To. Pay!" Bella said her voice dead cold.

Bella tried pulling out of Edward's grasp only to be grabbed by the others. 

"No! Let me go! He has to pay he has to!" she cried out.

All the Cullen's were using what strength they could without causing Bella any pain. To their surprise she was able to pull right out of their grasp.

"What the….How did she do that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Alice answered.

"Uh guys we can worry about that later. Bella is headed over to the guys on bikes and she is angry. I've never felt her this mad before." Jasper said.

Edward ran to Bella and got in front of her.

"Bella stop! This is dangerous! Turn around and go back."

"He has to pay Edward. He has to pay!"

"You're right he does. But you aren't the one to do it. We will call the police and they will make sure he pays."

"No cops are useless I have to do this on my own."

She pushed Edward out of the way shocking him. When did she become stronger than him? Bella went over to the guys.

"Welcome back baby want another ride?"

"No! I want to kill you."

"All right but at least sleep with me first?"

"Not after you almost killed my mother no way."

"Listen here darling I don't even know your mother."

"You crashed our car that took Phil's life and put my mom in a coma."

"How do you know it was me?"

"I saw you on the bike before I blacked out."

"I didn't do anything you're just looking for someone to pick on for killing your mommy."

"She isn't dead."

"So then why are you so upset?"

"Because she could be! She is in a coma with my baby brother or sister!"

"Wow that's tough. You know I'm really good at grief sex."

Bella lost all control. She started hitting the guy in the chest.

"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU I WANT TO KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY MOTHER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Edward and the others ran over and grabbed Bella pulling her back.

"Bella stop!" Edward said.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" Bella screamed.

Finally her body couldn't fight anymore and she passed out in Edward's arms. Edward took one last look at the men and ran off …human speed with his siblings until they were out of sight. Then they ran….vampire speed back to the house. They had to speak to Carlisle about Bella's sudden strength.

**A/N don't worry all will be reveled in the next chapter about how Bella was stronger than the vampires. Also in the next chapter Alice's vision comes true will Carlisle be able to knock some sense into Charlie before it's too late? **


	10. Finally Happy

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. **

They got there in half the time because they ran. Only when they got there Carlisle was still at work. Edward brought Bella to his room and laid her down on the couch and stroked her hair. He went back downstairs with him family.

"When do you think Carlisle will be home?" he asked Esme.

"Soon I hope. I haven't heard from him all day. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"You don't think it's Alice's vision do you?"

"I hope not. Bella can't handle it anymore."

Just then Carlisle walked in. He didn't say anything to anyone he just walked past everyone and went out back.

"What's he thinking Edward?" Esme asked.

"I don't know he'd hiding from me."

"That's not a good sign." Esme sighed.

She followed Carlisle outside and went up behind him wrapping her arms around him from behind. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

"Shhhhhhhhh."

Carlisle relaxed under his wife's touch. He turned around and wrapped her in a hug.

"It happen, it finally happen."

"What did baby?"

"Alice's vision."

Esme gasped. "No Carlisle."

"Yes Renee's doctors want to take her off life support and are forcing Gabriella to make the final decision."

"What are we going to do?"  
"Bella has to speak to her father again."

"We can't do that Carlisle you know Charlie has been drinking. Bella isn't safe there anymore."

"If Bella can't do it then I will. I will NOT let her mother die even if I have to end up changing her. Bella will have her mother."

"Carlisle do you think he'll listen to you?"  
"I hope so. This is our last chance to safe her or else we might have to change her. I'm going back out. Keep Bella here and try to keep her away from the house."

"OK."

Carlisle kissed his wife and took off running. Esme went back inside.

"I know you all heard that."

Everyone nodded. "Where is Bella?"

"Upstairs sleeping. I'll make sure she stays here. But Esme at the movie Bella had some sort of power surge and was all of sudden strong enough to fight us off."

"What happen before that?"

"She saw the man who caused the car crash."

"It was her anger. She was so filled with anger and hate for this man that she had a surge of energy causing her to do that. That's why she is out cold now. Her body wasn't used to being that strong and is wiped out. That's all."

"Will she be ok?"  
"She will be fine. As long as Carlisle has better luck then she did."

All the Cullen's sat there just hoping they'd have some good news soon.

At the Swan house Charlie was watching TV when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it only to see Carlisle.

"Look if this is about Bella…."

"This isn't about Bella. It's about Renee."

"Go away!"

"No. Charlie as a doctor I feel it is up to me to do whatever it takes to save a person's life so if that means getting a little tough I will."

"Well go tell this to someone who cares."

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Pssh why would I be scared of you."

"Because you know I'll make you see how bad you really are. You know I'll make you face the truth."

"What truth?"  
"You are scared of confessing you love to Renee because you don't want to get hurt. If you ask me you sound like some love sick teenager. You're a grown man start acting like it."

"What good will it do for me to confess my love anyway. She is still in love with Phil."

"Yes, but Phil is dead which means old feelings could resurfaces."

""Doubt it."

"Ok Charlie I've tried to do this nicely but I don't know how else to get through to you. Are you aware that if you don't go try to wake your ex-wife up you are letting an innocent baby die?"

"I'm not going to talk to her."

"Do you know you're killing a baby?"

"It's not mine."

"Charlie Swan do you hear yourself? You are going to let a baby die just because it isn't yours?"

"What if it was Bella in the bed instead of Renee would you do everything in your power to save her?"

"Of course I would."  
"So what's the difference between Bella and Renee why won't you go save her?"

"Because….."

Charlie sighed. He hated the Cullen's for hurting Bella but he had to get this off his chest.

"What I say is covered by person doctor….whatever right?"

"Yes."

"Ok…..The reason I won't go is because I'm scared no…..I'm terrified that I'll go and I'll pour my heart out to her and she won't wake up. I'm scared that I won't be enough to save her life."

"But you won't know if you don't try. Trust me on this Charlie I have a very strong feeling you will be the once to save Renee and if not me for or yourself then do it for Bella. Do it for your daughter make her happy."

Charlie sighed. He knew Carlisle was right. If he didn't do it for anyone else he had to do it for Bella. He needed to see her smile again and hear the sound of her laughter again. He needed his daughter to be happy.

"Ok. I'll do it. Take me to the hospital."

Carlisle nodded and they both headed to the hospital. They went inside and up to Renee's room. They stopped at the door.

"I'll let you be alone." Carlisle said. Charlie nodded and walked in.

_I did it. Charlie is in there right now. Don't tell Bella anything. I want to surprise her. When she wakes up bring her to the hospital. _

_Ok Carlisle. _

Inside the room Charlie sat down on Renee's bed side.

"He Re-Re ha I haven't called you that in a long time. Listen um….I don't know what happen between us but I really wish it hadn't. I love you Renee Swan I loved you before and even after I couldn't stop loving you. You're my world, my life my…my reason for living and I know that sounds cheesy but it's the truth. Please Renee wake up. Open those eyes and tell me you love me to. If not for me then for Bella she needs her mom back."

Renee's hand flinched and she started to stir. "Char-Charlie…"

"I'm here Renee I'm here opened your eyes."

Renee's eyes opened and Charlie smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hi Handsome."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too. I need you Charlie and I still need to grief for Phil before I can get back in a relationship but I could really use your friendship and help with the new baby?"

"Of course anything for you."

Charlie slowly leaned in and kissed Renee on the lips. They pulled away and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Back at the Cullen's Bella had yet to wake up. Everyone was just talking when Edward froze.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Bella." Edward muttered.

He raced upstairs and back into his room. Bella was squirming on the bed whimpering. He stroked her hair.

"Shhhh Bella you're safe."

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Edward…."

"I'm here love everything is all right."

"What happen?"

"You passed out."

"What happen to the man?"

"Esme called the police I think he should be in custody by now."

"I hope so."

Edward kissed her head.

"Hey I've got a surprise for you but I need you to close your eyes and trust me."

Bella closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled onto Edward's back. She gave a small squeal. Edward took off running. Less than a second later they appeared at the hospital. Edward slowed to a walk as he made his way to Renee's room. Once outside her door Edward set Bella down.

"Ok open your eyes."

Bella opened her eyes and saw her father in with her mother but was surprised her the most was her mother sitting up talking. She screamed and ran inside. She hugged her mom.

"Hi baby girl." Renee smiled.

"Mom I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now."

"Good because we've got news."

"What?"

"Well news one is the baby is going to be a girl and we've decided to let you pick the name."

"Ok and what's the other news?"

"Your father and I are in love again. We aren't getting back together right away but we are in love."

"That's great!"

"So what do you want to name the baby?"

Bella thought about it for a minute. If it wasn't for Carlisle her mom would be dead she had to show her thanks somehow.

"Carly."

"Why Carly?"

"Because Carlisle helped me out a lot these past few months and he is the reason you're awake."

"She's right. He convinced me to come to talk to you. Carly…..hmm what's a good middle name?"Charlie asked.

"Carly Alice Swan." Bella said.

"That's perfect." Renee smiled.

"Yes it is."

Bella smiled at her parents as Carlisle walked in. She mouth a thank you to him and Edward before looking back at her parents. She was finally happy and this time nothing would change it.

**A/N Ok everyone this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. It means a lot and I'm so thankful for all your support. Keep an eye out for my next story My**** Father the Vampire-****What if Riley had bitten Charlie? What if Charlie had become a part of the Vampire army? Would he live, would the Cullen's be able to save him and keep themselves alive at the same time? Is anyone interested please let me know. **


End file.
